Rain
by Darkkiss15
Summary: "Ichigo, don't die! I'm going to fix you, okay? Eveything is going to be okay." I wanted to believe her, but I knew it wouldn't be okay. IchigoxRukia One-shot!


**A/N: Hi everyone that was kind enough to read this! Ha, so this is my first Bleach fanfic, its a one shot! Or is it? Well as you can tell this is going to be a fluffy Fic, well after its all depressing that is. I don't know why but for some reason almost all my fics are depressing, I think I have problems.**

**I also want to mention...**

_Italics are Zangetsu_

**And Bold is Shun Ichigo's Hollow**

and of course normal letters are Ichigo

**Anyway this is OOC just a tad, and I think (If there is any) the fighting scenes will suck, so ill try and not have any. If it can Be helped, which at this point I don't see how. Well I don't know what else to say, so I'll finish with the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Kubo Tite owns Bleach and its Characters.**

**Ichigo's POV**

I stared out my window, looking and feeling depressed by the scene in front of me.

It was raining, and I hate the rain, I reminded me to much of my mom.

I gave a big sigh, and fell back on my bed, throwing my arms over my closed eyes, brooding over the memories that flooded my mind.

_Ichigo, its raining_,said a voice, ringing in my mind

I'm sorry Zangetsu, I know how much you hate the rain, but sometimes being sad cant be helped.

**Yo, King! Suck it up and be a man for once, don't go and be a girl and get all emotional! Hey I got an idea! How about you go and fight, that always cheers me up!**

I gritted my teeth, sometimes Shun can be so Irritating!

You know what Shun just shut the hell up ok? And go away, I'm not in the mood to talk to you.

**Awww did I hurt the poor weak king's feeling?** Then my head was filled with his crazed laughter.

_Shun, I wouldn't irritate Ichigo if I were you._

**Come on old man, This is **_**Ichigo**_** were talking about! What can he do? Poke me to Death?** He replied sarcastic.

"Shut up!" I yelled, not realizing I said it out loud, completely shutting them out.

Right then my closet door opened to revel a irritating Rukia.

"Okay Ichigo whats wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing" I replied.

"Liar, I can tell, not only is all your reiatsu is moody and irritated, and the fat that I know you all to well Ichigo Kurosaki, and I know for a fact that there is something wrong, so spill, what is it?"

"Its just the rain, it reminds me of my moms death, and Shun is just being annoying as hell." I looked over at Rukia, her face and eyes soften, then a smirk graced her kissable lips.

Did I just think that Rukia's lips were kissable? I shook my head, and looked at Rukia's beautiful amethyst eyes.

Great now I think Rukia's eyes are beautiful.

_Maybe your feelings for Rukia Kuchiki are changing._ Came Zangetsu's wise voice.

Sure, or maybe I'm just crazy. I told him.

_Is that really what you think? Look deep within your heart, because let me tell you Ichigo, the rain within you soul has stopped._

My eyes widen a fraction at his statement.

The rain stopped? Did Rukia really have that big of an effect in me?

"Ichigo, why are you looking at me like that, is there something on my face?" Rukia said in a worriedly, her hand feeling the pale flawless skin on her beautiful face.

Are you saying I'm in love with Rukia? I asked Zangetsu, a blush racing across my cheeks ans I used the words 'in love' and Rukia in the same sentence.

_That is something I can not tell you, you have to find that out for yourself Ichigo._

I understand, by the way what did you do to Shun?

_That is none of your concern, but all is taken car of._

I shivered at his tone, I hate to say this but poor Shun.

"Ichigo? Whats wrong with you? One second you moody and irritated the next you blushing like a fool." She walked over to me and put a hand on my forehead, "Are you sick?"

I grabbed her hand and thought about what to say to her, but got nothing so I simply threw her hand away gently and scowled, "Of course in not sick you Midget!" she was going to yell at me more, I was sure of it, if it weren't for the fact that Rukia's Soul Phone ringing informing us that there was a hollow.

You see over the years Rukia and I have gotten super strong, so killing low level hollows was easy, so to make its a bit of fun we have a little contest.

I knows its kinda morbid, but we are in a race to see who can kill the most hollows, right now I was taking the lead with a good 649 while Rukia only had 621.

Of course like any game we had rules.

You cant finish someone else battle.

You cant interfere, no matter what.

Rules 1 and 2 don't apply if the enemy is and epsada, arancar, or anyone with similar strength.

These were our rules they weren't to bad.

I took out my substitute soul reaper badge and pressed it against my chest, separating my soul and body.

We raced outside through the window, flash stepping through the air that would make Yoruichi proud.

Once we arrived to the scene there were about 20 hollows in a park, why so many I don't know but I smirked and head down to the first hollow. There hideous roaring ringing thought the air.

It was still raining Rukia and my hair, and clothes were soaked.

Ignoring the rain I rushed the first one, lifting Zangetsu above my head and used Getsuga Tensho to split its head right down the middle, I did this to the others, Rukia and I neck in neck.

We were almost done and I turned to Rukia who was going to finish off the last Hollow when something unexpected happened.

As Rukia swung her sword the hollow using great speed grabbed Sode no Shirayuki, then thew Rukia back, causing her to slam through some trees.

This made my stomach fall and my heart clench, I was about to interfere, breaking one of the rules when all of a sudden Rukia reappear, mad as heck.

I watch from the sidelines, every muscle in my body screaming at me to go and help Rukia, but I was frozen, unable to move.

Its been a few minutes, Rukia was panting heard, she had a gash running from the top of her shoulder to the middle of her back, she had a few cuts on her face, all in all she looked like crap.

But yet, she still looked beautiful, in a fierce way.

But now was really not the time to be thinking about that.

The hollow was about done, and Rukia was about to give the finishing blow, but then the hollow disabered, and reappear behind an unprotected, and off guard Rukia.

Knowing what would happen, and without hesitation, I flashed stepped in the path of Rukia and the hollow, but I too was unprotected.

Time seemed to freeze, all at once Rukia turned around, and the hollows claw like hand speared me right through the stomach.

My eyes opened wide as a blinding pain spread through my body.

I felt light headed, and I coughed, my mouth filled with blood as I spit it out.

Then the hollow shook its hand, causing me more pain, and then through me aside, like a rag doll.

I hit the ground with a thump, causing yet another blinding pain to run though my back.

I heard rukia yell my name, then I saw a flash of white which was for sure Rukia's attack Tsugi no mai Hakuren.

I closed my eyes, willing my body to get up and see if Rukia made it.

All of a sudden Rukia appeared at my side, "Ichigo?" She said, her voice filled with worry, "Ichigo, you baka answer me!" Oh I wanted to answer her, but my lips felt so heavy.

"Ichigo!" I opened my eyes, looking up at Rukia's violet ones, which were filled with tears.

I forced my arm to raise, through I struggled to do so, and rested it on Rukia's face, slowly wiping away the tears that rolled down her face.

"Hey, don't cry" my voice sounded crappy, and Rukia's hand went to her face and gripped my hand, holing on to it for dear life.

"I-I-Ichigo, please don't die I-I-I'm going to fix you, okay?" With that she let go of my hand which fell on my chest, then her hands glowed a bight blue as she started using a healing kido to heal me, I felt her move apart my clothes, and I heard her gasp at the wound which was bleeding profoundly, a small puddle of water and blood started to form around me. I felt her warm hands on my skin and the heat from the kido rushing through my body.

A minute passed by and nothing changed, seeing as this was hopeless and grabbed her hands.

"Rukia, stop, I want to tell you something ok?" Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair plastered to her face from the rain.

"What Ichigo?" 

I sighed before continuing, "Rukia, I just want to say that you stopped the unending rain that kept pouring since my mom died." Rukia seeming to understand what I was doing stared to shake her head slowly, more tears flowing down her cheeks, "You were that little ray of light that shone through the thick clouds, and over some time grew to be drive away the clouds and shine like the sun on an April day. Your were always there to pull me through the hard times, you never gave up on me." I paused as a wave of pain shook my body, I tried from letting it show on my face, but I'm sure it showed in my eyes, " I will never regret meeting you, you changed my life for the better, if it weren't for you I would never be able to protect the ones I love, so thank you. And Rukia, I- I I love you" There I said it I Ichigo Kurosaki was in love with Rukia Kuchiki.

"I-I-I love you to I-I-Ichigo, but don't talk like that, your going to be fine, Orihime's place isn't far from here I can take you there, and you can get healed, and everything would be ok"

I turned my head to the sky and gave a small chuckle, causing blood to run down the side of my face, making it hard to breath, "Isn't it irronic? I'm going to die in the rain, the thing I hate the most" I chuckled again.

"Ichigo your not going to die, and don't speak"

I gave a small smile, "No its ok, Rukia can you do me a favor?"

Rukia nodded her head, "Anything" she chocked out.

"Smile, smile for me, I want your smiling face to be the last thing I see." Rukia was sobbing by now, but she gave me a forced smile, then she leaned down and pressed those kissable lips to mine.

My eyes widened, then fluttered shut, and I kissed her back with all I had, and she did the same.

Then she pulled away, and rested her head on my chest.

"Rukia I love you" Then another wave of pain coursed through me and the last thing I heard was Rukia's desperate cry.

**Rukia's POV**

No, no, no, no, no, NO! 

"Ichigo?" no response, "Ichigo, Ichigo, ICHIGO!"

no he cant be dead! I pressed my ear to hes bloody chest, and sure enough there was a faint heartbeat.

Acting fast I quickly took Ichigo's shirt off (A/N: I don't know what the official name is for that) and wrapped it tightly around his wound.

Then I forced his body to a sitting position, which was hard due to the rain, hen I pulled him onto my back, half carrying half dragging Ichigo's limp body to Orihime's apartment1

this was so hard, I still had tears running down my face, I was soaked to the bone, my own wounds were causing this whole ordeal harder, and the rain just hitting our backs.

Orihime's apartment was now in view, I used my remaining strength to pull Ichigo up the stairs to her apartment, then I started yelling, "ORIHIME! PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!" I heard running footsteps and then the girl opened the door, a small smile on her lips.

Then she saw the scene before her, "Kuchiki-san! What happen! Kurosaki-kun!" With that she helped me inside, and walked me to her bed were I lay Ichigo's body, then I walked away and Orihime started healing Ichigo's wounds.

I swayed a bit then finally my world went black as my body ran out of all the strength of had.

}]i[{

I opened my eyes to look at at the ceiling if the Kurosaki home.

I bolted upwards, and looked around frantic, looking for that orange haired strawberry.

"Ichigo?" I scanned the room, but I couldn't see him.

"Rukia, lay back down, Ichigo's fine thanks to you" I turned my head to look at Karin Kurosaki.

That eased my racing heart a bit.

"Can, can I see him?" I asked.

Karin ran a hand through her hair just like Ichigo did, "Yeah I guess, he's in his room resting," I swing my legs over the bed side and was about to get up when the girl offered my a hand, "Here let me help you" I accepted the hand gracously and the young kurosaki girl helped me to Ichigo's room.

Once the door was opened I ran to him, forgetting my injuries, and I fell to my knees next to his bed and grabbed his hand.

"Um, ill leave you alone" And with that she exited the room.

"Ichigo, you baka, what were you thinking? You could have dies out there, I could have taken care of myself." My voice was cracking, I sounded weak.

"If you had died I would have never forgiven myself, it would have been my fault, and I would have never seen you warn Auburn eyes, or hear your voice. I could never seen your eyes light up when we fight, or felt you warm arms when you hug me. And I could never do this again" That being said I rose and pressed my lips to Ichigo's warm ones.

Then his lips started moving with mine, I started to pull back but a large hand appeared behind my head, holding me in place.

I melting into his lips, then there was a slamming of a door and Isshin Kurosaki stood in the doorway, "Masaki! Not only did the amazing girl save our idiot of a son but now she will provide us with GRANDCHILDREN!" my entire face turn twenty shades of red, then I saw Isshin fall backwards and landing on the floor, after being hit square in the face by a dictionary that was previously on Ichigo's desk.

"WHAT THE HELL! DON'T YOU KNOW THE MEANING OF THE WORD KNOCK!" Ichigo yelled over to his father.

Isshin, started crawling on his stomach to the photo of his wife downstairs were we heard him yell, "OH MASAKI! WHY DO MY CHILDREN HATE ME SO! WHERE HAVE I GONE WRONG!"

"SHUT UP!" Karin and Ichigo said at the same time.

I got up and closed the door.

"Hey I'm sorry about that, I'm starting thinking about putting him is a insane asylum would be the best, but they probably wouldn't take him for being too crazy" He gave a sigh, and I walked back to him bed and lay next him, cuddling into his side.

He wrapped his arms around me.

"Man, if this is how I'm treated after almost dying, I should do it more often."  
>I jolted up, "Ichigo take it back!" I said in full honesty.<p>

"Fine I take it back Midget"

I smiled, "Thank you Strawberry"

"Shorty"

"Baka"

"Chibi"

"Bigfoot"

"Rukia" 

"Ichigo"

"Okay I give up you win, can I just go back to sleep?" I laughed.

"Yeah, lets go to sleep" but before doing so I got up and grabbed Ichigo's desk chair.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You'll see" with that I moved it to his door and yammed it under the door knob, making git impossible to open, then I just locked the windows.

"Rukia Kuchiki you amaze me" I smiled and crawled back into bed with him. It was strange that after confessing our feeling to one another only after one day were were already sleeping in the same bed, go figure.

"Thank you" I replied.

"Night Rukia, love you" I smiled and snuggled into his chest, inhaling his spicy scent.

"night Ichigo, love you too" Then we closed our eyes and fell asleep in each others arms.

**A/N: OMG THAT IS SO CUTE! hah I just loved typing this story! And I want to say that Shun means speed, Fine horse and I was just like OMG THIS IS THE PERFECT NAME! you know because Ichigo is the king and his hollow is the horse, and he's really fast? Well any-who I hope you enjoyed this fic and review, because I will give all you guys that review a VIRTUAL COOKIE! now I know you'll review! So tell me what you think, and maybe ill do another one, or add on to thin one, if you have ideas for a fic I'm open to suggestions!**

**~Darkkiss15**

**Um This is the only new thing I just wanna say that if you liked this then go check out my other Bleach stories, In the Blink of an Eye and Safe and Sound, safe and sound currently one-shot songfic... GO CHECK THEM OUT!**


End file.
